Christmas Roses
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: It was a bleak December, the cold snow was falling harder by the second, and Danny had managed to find himself caught in Father Winter's magnificent storm. Perfect time to go shopping Fenton... he scolded himself as he trudged through the deep white powde


Hello everyone. Just another short fluff fest for ya. :P

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM DANNY PHANTOM AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

Christmas Roses

It was a cool, windy Christmas Eve. The houses trimmed with lights, and displays of reindeer and Santa Clauses could be found throughout the small town of Amity Park. People walking in small groups down the sidewalks, children trailing their mothers after a hard day of last minute shopping, and of course there were the cozy couples who seemed to walk in slow motion, holding hands and smiling like crazy.

Sam, however, found herself alone on the couch in front of the fireplace. The house was trimmed from top to bottom with every mentionable article of Christmas-- of which Danny had gladly put up-- but now, as midnight was approaching, he was nowhere to be found.

She had begun to believe that he had forgotten about their date entirely. She then flipped herself over and lay on her back. As she relaxed, her mind began to reminisce about their first Christmas together...

_It was a bleak December, the cold snow was falling harder by the second, and Danny had managed to find himself caught in Father Winter's magnificent storm. Perfect time to go shopping Fenton... he scolded himself as he trudged through the deep white powder._

_She was waiting for him-- why did he have to make her wait? He would have flown to her if he could have, but it would surely ruin the present he just had to buy her. He didn't care though-- he was going to ask her today-- or he would never have courage again to ask her. Besides, how could he possibly pass up the perfect mood that Christmas sets?_

_Finally he arrived at his house, where he knew that she would be there waiting for him-- but he realized that his best friend Tucker would also be there-- he suddenly felt nervous-- and his parents as well-- how could he bare his soul with such an audience?_

_Never mind that... his mind assured him, as his grasped the door handle, I have to do this-- I've liked her for so long, and I've finally made up my mind; I want to be hers and if she rejects me, we'll still be friends. He walked into his house and shook the snow from his jacket. He stomped off the snow on his shoes and saw that Tucker and Sam were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He also noticed that his parents were not present either._

_"Hey Danny," Tucker greeted, shoving a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, "Come watch this movie with us."_

_"Yeah, it's very Christmas-y." Sam agreed, not really enjoying the movie so much-- she loved Christmas, but the fuzzy bears were getting extremely annoying._

_Danny shivered, and shed his jacket, making sure to hide his present behind his back, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a minute Sam-- alone."_

_Tucker looked confused, but didn't seem to mind too much, and returned to watching the movie. Sam got up off the couch, and followed Danny into the dining room, which was also free from his parents' presence. Danny shivered again, carefully putting his gift on the table directly behind him and standing in front of it so she wouldn't be able to see it._

_Sam walked in a few moments after him and noticed him shivering, "Goodness Danny, I told you that you need a thicker jacket. Here." she playfully scolded him, offering her arms to him. Which he gladly took and hugged her close. The two caught in a quiet, serene moment; he admiring the sweet scent of her hair, while she calmly reveled in the softness of his loving embrace._

_The two pulled away reluctantly, and stared into one another's eyes for a moment longer, before he began, "Sam, there's something I want to tell you..."_

_Sam's breath hitched slightly, she was nervous and anxious to hear what he would say, "We've known each other for a long time, and we've always had our differences to work out. But I've thought about this a long time, and I know what I feel."_

_"I know what you mean--" Sam agreed._

_"Wait-- let me finish-- and I just wanted to ask you--" he continued, pulling flowers from behind him offering her a bouquet of bright red poinsettias, "will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Sam smiled brightly, accepting the flowers, "I thought you would never ask. I've liked you since Freshman year-- where were you?!" she jokingly replied._

_She placed the flowers on the table, and was about to lean foreword to hug him when they realized that they had attracted an audience. They turned to see that Tucker, and Danny's parents had witnessed the whole exchange._

_"It's about time!" Tucker exclaimed, "And look, mistletoe." he added, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously._

_Danny and Sam blushed brightly, realizing that they truly were under the mistletoe. They looked toward one another with confusion, they couldn't tell whether it was a good idea or not. But Danny threw inhibition to the wind, and captured her lips in a tender kiss._

...Sam smiled, her eyes still closed as she daydreamed. Waiting for Danny to return was taking too long and she was more then ready to sleep. The clock on the mantle gonged signifying that it was finally midnight.

Sam stood up and yawned widely, stretching her arms. She was about to lean down and unplug the lights to the tree, but she was caught up in a pair of strong arms. She was abruptly turned around and kissed by her Danny.

"Hey you--" she said, hugging him in reply, "I didn't think you would make it home."

"Let's just say the roads were very busy, and work was way overtime." he replied, releasing her from his grasp.

He offered her a bouquet of bright red poinsettias, which she gladly accepted. She placed them on the table and returned to give him a kiss on the cheek to show him she appreciated his kindness.

"Sam," he began, his tone unsure, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

Sam felt her breath hitch-- was he going to break up with her? Never. Not after giving her Christmas roses… He continued his sentence by taking a knee and pulling a little black box from his suit pocket, "Will you be mine, forever and ever? Be my wife?"

Sam nearly cried, and replied a heartfelt, "I do. I will be yours. As long as you're mine too." She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, my dear." He smiled.

When he stood up again, she took him by surprise and kissed him passionately. He felt happy, and somewhat confused, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, one, you're my fiancée, duh," she replied, wrapping her arms around him, "and two, there's mistletoe." she pointed upward, his gaze following.

Danny laughed, "Well, those are good reasons." and wrapped her into his loving embrace as they danced the rest of the night to the music they could only hear through the rhythm of their hearts.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
